Libre
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Ella ya no se sentía atrapada como en el pasado, sin embargo, su definición de libre no era la misma que en un diccionario.


No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo encerrada aquí y, para ser honestos, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Tampoco es que este obligada a estar a fuerzas aquí, en el viejo sótano de nuestra mansión. Estoy consciente que me puedo descontrolar y puedo hacer mucho daño.

Recuerdo bien que mi hermana Remilia me cuidaba aquí abajo, cuando ambas teníamos 10 años. Nuestros padres nos odiaban por ser vampiros y ellos nos encerraron allí, por miedo y crueldad. Aunque eran nuestros padres, nos torturaban, a mí y a Remilia. Llegaron a tal exceso que me descontrolé en una y liberé mis alas de vampiro, haciendo que estos se enojaran más con nosotros y me las arrancaran. Remilia trató de ayudarme pero no logró nada.

Yo siempre admiré a Remilia y quería protegerla, así que un día logré abrir la puerta de ese maldito calabozo. Con dudas, salimos de allí y corrimos todo lo que podíamos que cuando me di cuenta Remilia ya no estaba a mi lado. La busqué por donde pasaba con desesperación, si nuestros padres la encontraban primero no sabía que eran capaces de hacerle.

Cuando ya casi mi esperanza se perdía, alcancé a ver como ella se encontraba parada enfrente de un ventanal a lo lejos. Parecía como hipnotizada, mirando un punto afuera de la ventana. Volteé a donde su mirada se posaba y vi como había una hermosa luna roja, era muy bella y única pero también significaba que los poderes de varios seres en Gensokyo crecería a su máxima potencia.

Regresé la mirada a mi hermana y vi como dos grandes alas negras demoníacas crecían en su espalda. Era el momento. Dentro de mí crecía ese mismo poder, lástima que ya no tenía alas como para demostrarlo.

Ya no tenía que preocuparme de la seguridad de mi hermana mayor, yo sabía que ella era una vampiresa fuerte. La deje y rastree el olor de nuestros padres. Tenía muchas ganas de desgarrar algo y ese algo serían esos señores que por 10 años nos torturaron.

Quería expulsar un poco de ese poder y sin darme cuenta invoque un arma legendaria, Lævateinn. Había leído un poco de ella en los libros del sótano.

Llegue a su habitación, ambos estaban dormidos, pero me valía un bledo. Cuantas veces nos despertaron solo para golpearnos, yo no me iba a compadecer de ellos si ellos no lo hicieron con nosotras. Me acerqué lentamente y los desperté, si los mataba dormidos no sería divertido, yo quería escuchar sus gritos.

Me miraron y sus ojos se abrieron casi como dos platos.

Sin que me importara si tenían algo que decir, agarre a Lævateinn y les quite sus brazos, escuchando como soltaron dos gritos desgarradores llenos de dolor, música esplendida para mis oídos. Mire los cuatro brazos que tenía frente a mí y vi como escurrían un hermoso líquido carmesí que se veía muy tentativo a probar, sangre. Todo el cuarto estaba salpicado de sangre, mis ropas y sus cuerpos, aun vivos, también estaban bañados de sangre. Manche uno de mis dedos y me lo llevé a la boca. Dulce. Esa sustancia era dulce y muy deliciosa. Sonreí de manera que ambos se asustaron más de los que ya estaban.

Volví a blandir mi arma y esta vez les quité su cabeza, después empeñe varias horas de la noche en seguir maltratando sus cuerpos, esta vez, ya muertos. Cuando me aburrieron mis juguetes destrozados, me fui de allí, sin olvidarme de las cabezas, eran como un trofeo muy sádico. Suponía que Remilia me estaría esperando así que volví a buscarla con mis ropas llenas del bello color carmesí.

La encontré en la sala, había cuerpos de muchas sirvientas, ellas también nos habían torturado así que no tenía porque sentir lástima en ellas.

Mi hermana estaba en medio de todas. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. ¡Por fin éramos libres!

Me acerqué a ella y me miró, me dedicó una sonrisa llena de paz al ver como tría en mis manos las cabezas de nuestros padres, ya nada nos haría daño.

Remilia sintió tristeza al ver que yo no despegaba la mirada de sus alas. Sentía un poco de envidia al ver que ella si tenía ese distintivo que nos hacía llamar vampiros con la frente en alto. De pronto, sentí como dio un pequeño salto, supuse que tuvo una idea. Me arrastro por los pasillos de la, ya ahora vacía, mansión.

Llegamos a una habitación llena de cajas, las abrimos y observe que en todas había dinero o joyas. Un collar con varias piedras, 16 para ser exactos, me llamó la atención. Era como el arcoíris solo que el color celeste se repetía. Mi hermana vio el motivo de distracción y me arrebató el accesorio para después volver a correr pero ahora hacia el jardín. Allí me clavó dos ramas con mucho cuidado en mi espalda. Mi poder pasó a ellas y estas se reforzaron, ya sabía en que estaba pensado Remilia. Con mi poder, agregué las piedras a las ramas y obtuve mis alas.

Desde entonces decidí quedarme en el sótano para no llegar a hacerle daño a nadie, Remilia no dejaba de ser peligrosa pero tenía mucho más autocontrol que yo.

Sigo siendo libre, pero me siento más libre cuando siento ese líquido carmesí entre mis manos. Me siento más libre cuando escucho a mis victimas clamar por piedad con gritos de dolor y desesperación.

Una explosión a lo lejos me sacó de mis pensamientos, seguramente alguien quiere investigar algo sobre la familia Scarlet, de lo contrario no hubieran llegado hasta aquí.

La puerta sale volando por los aires y logro ver entre las nubes de polvo dos figuras humanas: una sacerdotisa blanca y roja y una bruja con traje negro.

Preparo mi arma y me acerco con una sonrisa que todos afirman tener locura. Me observan.

-Soy el secreto de la Familia Scarlet. Mi nombre es Flandre Scarlet, encantada.- hago una ligera reverencia en señal de educación y vuelvo a mirarlas.- Ahora.- Empuño a Lævateinn.- ¡LAS MATARE A AMBAS!-

Creo que volveré a sentir esa libertad por algunas horas.


End file.
